La locura de Juvia
by Doquier-san
Summary: Por culpa de una terrible pesadilla Juvia va a una vidente quien no le augura nada bueno en su vida romántica. Asustada y desesperada se dejará guiar por un libro (de dudosa credibilidad) con tal de lograr el amor de su querido Gray-sama.
1. Pesadilla y el reto de Gray

_**Puede que no haga falta decirlo pero:**_

 _ **" cursiva"=Sueños o recuerdos**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO= cambio de escena (no me deja poner asteriscos T.T)**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creador es Hiro Mashima**_

En una de sus habitaciones de la posada de Fairy Tail se encontraba Juvia revolviéndose en su cama con gran agitación. Estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla:

 _"Se encontró con Gray quien estaba montado en un caballo blanco y tenía el típico traje de príncipe. La peli-azul con un sentimiento de euforia le llamó._

 _-¡GRAY SAMA!_

 _\- Oh, hola ¿Estabas aquí? –habló Gray de forma seductora- He estado mucho tiempo buscándote Juvia…_

 _\- ¡Kyaaaa! –chilló emocionada Juvia- Estoy tan feliz de verte Gray-sama. Mira ¡te he hecho galletas!_

 _De la nada sacó una cesta con galletas de chocolate, de aspecto apetitoso de los que se notaba que estaban recién horneados. Gray quien por una extraña razón no tenía camiseta cogió una galleta._

 _\- Oh ¡Realmente delicioso! Pero no podemos perder tiempo –avisó Gray.- La boda que vamos a celebrar en nuestro palacio real está esperándonos._

 _Juvia se fijó como en la lejanía estaba el típico palacio de cuento de hadas resplandeciente y centelleante. Sin poder guardar bien las emociones gritó:_

 _-¡Aaaah! ¡Gray-samaaa! –abalanzándose sobre él. – ¡Vivamos juntos y tengamos muchos hijos!_

 _-¡Sí! ¡Hagámoslo, Erza! –respondió sonriente Gray._

 _-¿Eh? –visiblemente confundida –¿Qué?_

 _Apareció Erza por arte de magia en los brazos de Gray. Ambos estaban felices y sonrientes cual pareja de enamorados que están a punto de declarar su amor por siempre, mientras una pobre Juvia contemplaba y escuchaba la escena._

 _-¡E-esperad un momento! –exclamó asustada Juvia. – ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!_

 _Para su desgracia la pareja de tortolitos, montados a caballo, no despegaban la mirada del uno y del otro. Era como si sólo ellos dos estuviesen en esa playa sacada de cualquier novela romanticona y como si la presencia de Juvia se hubiese evaporado._

 _-¡Erza! ¡Siempre te he amado!_

 _-¡Yo también, Gray!_

 _-¡Vivamos juntos lejos de todo y de todos!_

 _-¡De acuerdo!_

 _-Esto…yo… -Juvia intentando meter baza . –Juvia no entiende bien la situación pero…¿No se supone que Gray-sama me estaba pidiendo matrimonio a mí?_

 _Un frio aire de total desinterés se dio a ver en el ambiente. A pesar de que tanto Gray como Erza la estaban mirando la observaron de una forma vacía como si ella sólo fuese una loca que se había colado en el momento más bonito de sus vidas. Con una cara que reflejaba hastío (lo que viene a ser una mezcla entre cansancio y disgusto) Gray le dirigió la palabra:_

 _-Pero eso fue en el pasado ya hace mucho tiempo…No puedes seguir en el pasado –remarcó moviendo la mano indicando que la situación carecía de importancia._

 _-¿Ha-hace mucho tiempo? –preguntó sorprendida y confundida Juvia.– No puede ser…_

 _-Venga ¡Vámonos Gray!_

 _-¡Allá vamos! –gritó Gray a la par que espoleaba a su caballo quien, sin mayor explicación, salió volando._

 _Echándose a correr Juvia empezó a clamar y a llorar repitiendo el nombre de su amado traidor que le abandona por otra quien no era otra más que Erza, una de sus "eternas rivales" en el amor. Poniéndose de rodillas y con la cara empañada en lágrimas y alzando el puño hacia ellos, gritó:_

 _-¡Maldita! ¡Yo te maldigo!_

 _A la vez que gritaba esto ve como una sonrisa malvada asomó por los labios de Erza los cuales parecían decir "Gané" "_

De golpe y porrazo, como suele pasarnos a todos cuando tenemos pesadillas, se reincorporó en la cama entre sudores ¡Que pesadilla más horrible!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Vagando de un lado a otro como alma en pena iba y venía Juvia. Tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas y unos ojos inyectados en sangre. Mientras caminaba por el gremio de esa forma tan pesarosa Lucy se le acercó.

-Hola, Juvia ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No…Juvia no ha podido dormir bien esta noche. –contestó Juvia.

-Ooh…¿Ha sido por el insomnio?

-No exactamente, ha sido por una horrible pesadilla…Gray-sama me abandonaba por otra justamente cuando me pedía matrimonio…

Lucy se quedó a cuadros. No sabía que decirle a Juvia exactamente para animarla y eso…pero, se sentiría internada en la misma locura de Juvia si le respondía "Oh ¡Que mal! No te preocupes por eso Juvia, sólo es una pesadilla ¡Ya verás cómo conseguirás el amor de Gray en la vida real!"…a pesar de eso tampoco podía dejarla así. Sobre todo a sabiendas de lo mucho que amaba a Gray…a pesar de que eso implicase crearse rivales por que sí y molestar a Gray de forma que roza el acoso (a quien pretendo engañar era acoso directamente).

-Sólo es un sueño –sonrió Lucy nerviosa esperando haber acertado con la respuesta.

-¡No sólo es un sueño! –exclamó Juvia alterada. –Juvia nunca ha tenido un sueño en el que no se quede con Gray….

-Tran-tranquila Juvia ¿No crees qué estás exagerando?

Juvia agarró las manos de Lucy y con una mirada de decisión dijo:

-No me voy a rendir, pase lo que pase ni tú ni especialmente Erza os saldréis con la vuestra.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? –preguntó Lucy muy confundida.

Al momento de haber dicho eso se vio despidiendo a Juvia quien iba con paso decidido dispuesta a arreglar las cosas y nada mejor que hacer eso dirigiéndose a una vidente.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El ambiente estaba muy tenso en la sala. Una y otra vez las miradas de Gray y Kana se cruzaron. La mirada de la morena estaba llena de confianza y la del pelinegro de inseguridad disfrazada de valentía. Estaba más que claro que ninguno de los dos quería perder en el duelo que habían emprendido: un duelo de cartas. Sin embargo, como era evidente, la balanza se inclinó a favor de Kana quien con una sonrisa mostró sus cartas.

-Gané

-¡AAAAAHHHH! –gritó Gray. -¡no! ¡Dime que no!

Mirajane, quien estaba viendo el duelo junto con otros, tocó su hombro de forma amable y condescendiente. Ese gesto le valió a Gray más que mil palabras

– ¿Bien? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? –preguntó Gray suspirando

-Quiero que bebas todo el alcohol que te quepa

-¿¡A ESTÁS HORAS DE LA MAÑANA!? –exclamó sorprendido Gray.

-¡Nunca es pronto para beber! –sonrió divertida Kana mientras le ofrecía una jarra grande.

-Maldición…

Empezó a beber todas las jarras que le ofrecía hasta que llegó un momento en el que aconsejaron a Kana que dejase de darle tanto o si no acabaría en un coma etílico. Sin dejar de hipar Gray no se dejaba ayudar asegurando que podía mantenerse sólo en pie (lo cual en cierta parte era verdad).

-Ya veo que estáis despiertos –se escuchó la voz de Erza por detrás de Gray.

-Buenos días –le contestaron excepto Gray.

-Mira *hip*quién viene aquí *hip* ¡La que se cree la reina de Fairy Tail!*hip* -dijo Gray a la vez que se le acercaba.

-¿Oh? Gray ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Erza.

-Estoy muy harto de tu actitud…*hip* te crees la reina abeja de esta colmena *hip* sobre todo porque puedes equiparte con armas…

\- ¡Chst! La estás haciendo enfadar…-le advirtieron con miedo los que veían la escena.

-¿Y sabéis lo peor de todo? Que eso es una tontería…¡Cualquiera lo puede hacer!

-¡Iiiiiih! –chillaron con nerviosismo todos al ver que no hacía más que empeorar las cosas.

\- Ah… ¿Sí? –"preguntó" Erza amenazante.

-¡Sí! ¿Sabes qué? *hip* ¡Te reto a un duelo de armas!

-Oh…¿de verdad? – dijo Erza con una sonrisa que anunciaba una futura lluvia de sangre.

-¡Sí! Y para darte muestra de mi buena fe… ¡No usaré mi "Ice maker"!

Eso ya se daba por sentado si le estaba retando en el propio campo de Erza. En fin, incoherencias de borracho.

-…Interesante…Acepto el duelo…

"¿De verdad que está aceptando el duelo de un borracho?" Pensaron todos a la vez por pura coincidencia.

-Elige el arma –ordenó Erza amenazante.

-Lan… ¡lanza! –escogió de forma aleatoria y sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Excelente…pues te esperaré a ti y a tu lanza mañana por la noche en mi habitación ¿Entendido?

-*Hip* ¡Entendido!

Dicho esto se dieron la mano mientras saltaban chispas a la par que los demás iban haciendo plegarias deseando que eso le fuera leve a Gray.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Juvia se encontraba delante de una tienda con un rótulo que oraba así: "La vidente"… muy poco currado la verdad ella se esperaba un título más resultón, pero al menos no engañaba a lo que se dedicaba. Se adentró en el local el cual estaba decorado con lo típico que alguien se solía encontrar en este tipo de tiendas, una luna y un sol fusionados… el zodiaco…algunas cartas astrales… y delante de ella estaba la vidente que debería ayudarla en su odisea amorosa.

-Bienvenida –saludó la vidente.

-Hola.

-Tome usted asiento por favor…-pidió la pitonisa.

Juvia obedeció en seguida a esa petición. Sus manos sudaban como un pollo y temblaban como un flan. No sabía muy bien que iba a salir de esta aventura.

-Y bien…¿Qué es lo que te atormenta? ¿Algo relacionado con el amor?

\- Sí

-Hmm ya veo…¿Te leo las cartas? ¿Te interpreto algún sueño?

-Quiero que me interprete un sueño, por favor

La vidente escuchó con gran atención el sueño que había tenido y a medida que iba avanzando el relato más iba moviendo la cabeza con pesar.

-Está más que claro…el caballo blanco que vuela, el príncipe que se va con otra…una petición de matrimonio truncada… siento decirle que eso indica que su amor no podrá hacerse realidad por culpa de otra mujer.

-No puede ser… ¿Es una broma? –se asustó Juvia.

La vidente negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que los astros han sido muy claros contigo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Habían pasado varias horas desde que a Gray le habían dejado en su habitación. Cuando vio la hora eran las seis de la tarde se sorprendió ¡Sí que había dormido! Miró a su alrededor desorientado "Tengo muy seca la garganta" y a continuación se echó el aliento

-¡Que mal huele! Debo de haber bebido…pero ¿por qué?

Poco a poco fue recuperando la memoria: el duelo de cartas perdido, Kana le obligó a beber…demasiado, y después… ¡Retó a Erza!. Ante eso ahogó un grito de miedo ¿¡Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido cómo para retar a Erza!? ¡Y encima en su campo! Es cierto que siempre había deseado retarle… ¡pero no a sabiendas de que podía perder! (obviamente). Fuera como fuese, conociendo a Erza debía ir en el momento acordado. O si no sería muchísimo peor...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Continuamos en la tienda de la vidente. Ahí Juvia estaba tapándose la cara con gran disgusto y con una gran congoja en su interior. Seguía sin poder creérselo.

-Por favor dime que es broma –dijo sollozante Juvia –debe de haber algo que me ayude a que eso no pase.

-…siendo sincera… el sueño no dice de forma rotunda que sea imposible…simplemente que necesitarás de darte mucha prisa y de una ayuda extra…que sólo yo puedo proporcionarte…

La cara de Juvia se iluminó a más no poder ¿En serio que ella sería quien le daría la ayuda que necesitaba? ¿Sería ella su salvadora?

-¡Dime, por favor! ¡Juvia quiere saber!

-Vale, pero, antes, mis honorarios…

Con rapidez Juvia desplomó una bolsa de Jewels sobre la mesa que la vidente abrió y empezó a contar hasta asegurarse que estaba toda la cantidad requerida para sus servicios.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó impaciente Juvia.

-Hmm … has de tener en cuenta que las estrellas no te están siendo favorables en este asunto…normalmente en este tipo de situaciones deberías rendirte…pero, has tenido la enorme suerte de que se ha inventado algo para solucionar tu problema…

-¿Qué es?

-Un libro de "Como conquistar al chico que te gusta" –contestó a la vez que se lo mostraba. –por desgracia no te saldrá gratis…

-¡Da igual! ¿Cuánto?

\- 100.000 jewels –respondió la vidente

Ni la menor protesta se oyó de los labios de Juvia porque tal era su desesperación que toda cosa era poca. Sacó de su bolsillo otro saco con Jewels el cual contó para comprobar si tenía todo el dinero y se lo dio tras sacar de él unos pocos jewels. Tras despedirse de la vidente Juvia miró decidida hacia delante.

-Sólo espera Erza ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Muajajajajajaja!

 _¿Qué les pareció? Si les gustó dejen un comentario ^^ y si no les gustó o les pareció "extraño" déjenme una crítica constructiva para ver en que puedo mejorar ;)_

 _Por mi parte he intentando hacer una lectura que sea ágil y que les saque al menos una pequeña sonrisa. Espero poder seguir escribiendo._

 _¡Hasta luego! ^^_


	2. Ero-cake

_**Puede que no haga falta decirlo pero:**_

 _ **(Comentarios de la autora)**_

 _ **" cursiva"=Sueños o recuerdos**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO= cambio de escena (no me deja poner asteriscos T.T)**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creador es Hiro Mashima**_

* * *

Escribiendo con la ayuda de una plumilla Juvia iba apuntando algunos de los pasos que eran esenciales para conseguir el amor de su querido Gray-sama. Sus ojos que estaban llenos de ojeras y sus manos sucias por la tinta iban paseándose frenéticamente del libro al cuaderno. Cómo única ayuda de iluminación tenía velas a su alrededor a pesar de que eran las seis de la tarde y aún el sol lucía ¡daba igual! No iba a correr el riesgo de tener las persianas subidas porque ¿para qué? ¿Para qué algunos mirones la viesen en sus planes o para que sus eternas rivales con lengua viperina estuviesen al acecho de robárselos? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Ella no caería en su trampa! ¡No dejaría cuartel para sus eternas rivales que le querían quitar a Gray-sama! Algunos podrían pensar que estaba loca o un poco demasiado obsesionada con Gray, pero ¿Quién jamás ha caído ante la locura de cupido? ¿Quién no se ha derribado ante su flecha? ¡Estúpidos!

Al fin después de darle mucho a la plumilla miró con aprobación sus apuntes. Ella hubiera esperado haber recogido más cosas, pero, ese libro le aseguraba que con los pasos esenciales sí o sí en 24 horas Gray caería rendido a sus pies. Miró una y otra vez los pasos que debía hacer, no eran muchos y algunos perfectamente se podrían hacer a la vez (según ella). Con una sonrisa indescriptible y una locura en su mirada se dirigió a hacer rápidamente el primer paso.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gray se encontraba en la soledad del salón de Fairy Tail con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos tapándole la cara. Sentía un dolor infernal en la cabeza como si alguien se hubiera liado a dar platillazos en ella cual baterista que se había colocado con un montón de drogas antes del concierto de unos amateur.

-Aaaah…mi cabeza…sí que me ha afectado el alcohol… –se lamentó Gray para al rato notar un rugido de su barriga. –Que hambre…

Apareciendo de la nada y por "pura coincidencia" se le acercó una peli-azul con una bandeja entre sus manos.

-Gray-sama Juvia no ha podido evitar oír que tienes hambre así que te he traído una tarta para que te la comas ¿Vale?

Gray sin mirarla (pues el pobre se sentía de pena) le dio las gracias y con el único ruido del posar de la bandeja Juvia se fue por donde había venido. Pasó un pequeño lapso de tiempo hasta que Gray dejase de pensar cosas filosóficas y se decidiese a al fin alzar la vista para comer la tarta que Juvia le había dejado.

Sin embargo, lo que se encontró fue verdaderamente espeluznante, algo atroz y propio de una mente enferma…una mente a la que le da igual lo mal que piensen de ella…una mente que, sin duda alguna, disfruta de ver sufrir al prójimo con cualquier cosa que se precie…me refiero a una tarta erótica (fin de la imitación a Dross XD). Cuando Gray miró la tarta se asustó pues tenía la cara de Juvia sonriente que parecía decirle "¡Hola!" y sus turgentes pechos decían "¡CÓMEMEEE!" (con voz de camionero incluido)

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! –gritó el mago de hielo a la vez que le pegaba un poderoso manotazo a la tarta. (Saliendo esta disparada).

-¿Gray-sama? ¿Qué ha pasado? –se asustó Juvia quien regresó (demasiado convenientemente) al lugar.

-Yo…yo –titubeó confuso Gray para recomponerse enseguida. –¿Por qué me has dado una tarta erótica? –preguntó nervioso Gray.

-¿Tarta…erótica?...¿Estás bien Gray?

-¡No te hagas la tonta Juvia! ¡A-ahí! –señaló Gray siguiendo asustado.

La cara de Juvia entristeció ante la imagen de una tarta destrozada en el suelo. Se acercó a la tarta que con tanto amor había preparado… tanto amor que lo hizo con forma de corazón en el cual se podía leer "…LOVE YOU GRAY…" (Por lo que se deduce que ponía "I love you Gray-sama" no "I hate you Gray-sama" eso no hubiera cuadrado mucho con Juvia)

¿Forma de corazón? Sí, en efecto. Tenía la simple forma de un corazón aunque estuviera destrozado. Nada de pechos ni de una sonriente cara ¡Una sencilla tarta de corazón! ¡Ya está! Confuso por todo lo que había pasado Gray empezó a pensar que estaba volviéndose loco.

Tapándose la cara fingiendo disgusto Juvia empezó a sonreír para sí pues le estaba saliendo bien la primera parte de su plan:

" _A los hombres les gusta que jueguen con su mente"_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fuera un gato azul que estaba muy feliz comiendo un pez recibió el tartazo erótico en la cabeza.

-¡Aaaaaaaah! –gritó asustado Happy, quien nuevamente volvería a gritar al ver la cara de Juvia y parte su busto destrozado. –¡Aaaaaaah!

Charlotte que estaba muy cerca de ahí se le acercó con su típica mirada llena de seriedad y de disgusto.

-Happy ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Charlotte…-gimoteó el pobre de Happy mientras se le acercaba con lagrimillas en los ojos. –Una Juvia de chocolate se ha abalanzado sobre mí…

-¿Una Juvia de chocolate? ¿Te das cuenta de la tontería que estás diciendo?

Y nada más decir esa frase Charlotte tuvo que tragarse sus palabras pues su mirada se dirigió hacia una forma obscena de color marrón que esperaba ser devorada (no quiero concretar en qué sentido) y, aunque estuviera un poco destruida por el impacto, se podía apreciar que era Juvia.

-¿Qué hacemos? –le preguntó Happy.

-Tenemos que deshacernos de él –sudó Charlotte de miedo pues antes se le había pasado por la mente comérselo. –ve a por un recogedor Happy.

-Ay sire… -respondió con poco entusiasmo el gato azul.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Volviendo al salón del gremio, Gray no paraba de sentirse mal por ver a Juvia tan triste por culpa de que se había comportado como un burro. No le gustaba nada al mago de hielo verla soltando lagrimillas por los ojos y mucho menos el sentir un enorme arrepentimiento y desprecio por sí mismo ante lo sucedido.

-Escucha, Juvia… -empezó a hablar Gray. –Si quieres puedo hacer algo para consolarte…-al ver que permanecía en silencio sugirió nervioso. –¿Qué te parece una cita? ¿Está bien? Una cita en la que te invite a comer lo que quieras a dónde tú prefieras ¿Vale?

Seguía el incómodo silencio que había empezado desde el momento en el que se quedó Juvia petrificada mirando la tarta destrozada. Desconociendo lo que tenía que hacer, el pelinegro se puso aún más intranquilo que antes "Realmente me he pasado al pensar que Juvia me haya podido hacer semejante cosa" pensó Gray arrepentido. No obstante él no veía como Juvia estaba realidad…ella no estaba petrificada por la tarta ¡Que va! Ella se encontraba de esa manera porque sus oídos no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando "Gray…¿¡Gray-sama me está invitando a una cita!?" ¡Se le abrió el cielo de par en par y unos violines empezaron a tocar armoniosamente! Pero, debía guardar cuidado, no debía mostrarse tan entusiasta. Así que se levantó y, al fin, rompiendo el incómodo silencio se abalanzó sobre él como era su costumbre:

-¡Gray-samaaaa!¡Qué bueno y amable eres! ¡Juvia acepta encantada!

\- Muy bien –sonrió nervioso ante el dolor que le causó esos chillidos debido a que aún la resaca persistía. –Bien…¿Cuándo y a qué hora?

-¡Hoy a las nueve!

-Eeemm…vale, cómo tú quieras –dijo el mago de hielo pareciéndole demasiado pronto.

* * *

 _Con esto y un bizcocho hasta mañana a las ocho (En realidad no XD)_

 _Espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un poco ¡Nos leemos! ^o^_

 _P.D : Siento si a alguien le ha molestado molestado esa referencia a Dross, pero, realmente no pude evitar ponerlo XD (Perdonen mi estupidez XD)_


	3. La cita

_**Puede que no haga falta decirlo pero:**_

 _ **" cursiva"=Sueños, recuerdos o referencia al libro**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO= cambio de escena**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creador es Hiro Mashima**_

* * *

Mientras miraba con su acostumbrada cara seria a la gente que pasaba por ahí cerca, Gray, quien vestía una de sus mejores camisetas, esperaba a la maga elemental del agua la cual aún no había llegado… hecho que era bastante insólito en ella teniendo en cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba de él. Impacientemente, Gray empezó a dar al suelo con la punta de las sandalias (sí, llevaba sandalias a la cita) Miró el reloj y vio que eran más de las nueve… "¿Cuándo piensa venir Juvia? Aún no comí nada …" se quejó Gray " ¿Por qué tenía que haber tantos restaurantes? Hace que el olor de la comida me dé más hambre" A la vez que olisqueaba el rico ambiente de ese lugar en donde se veía las terrazas repletas de familias, amigos y de parejas teniendo una velada romántica, empezó a recordar los viejos tiempos con Ul "Vaya a donde vaya siempre me acabo acordando de ella" al instante de pensar eso le vino una ligera brisa perfumada "Huele realmente bien…espera…" El pelinegro puso una mueca de asco y repulsión pues esa brisa perfumada se convirtió al instante en un huracán de perfume, apestoso perfume. Instintivamente, Gray, giró la cabeza y se encontró delante de sus narices la fuente del olor: era una chica con un peinado estrafalario y mucho maquillaje encima. Esta se le quedó mirando con una ligera sonrisa.

—¡Oh, perdona! ¡Ya te dejo pasar!— se avergonzó Gray por sus malos modales debido a que estaba obstruyendo la puerta del restaurante.

—Gray-sama ¿No me reconoces? Soy yo, Juvia.

—¿Aaaah? ¿¡Juvia!? —gritó sorprendido el mago de hielo al ver que esa chica con demasiado maquillaje era Juvia. —Aaaah... pues ¡Claro que sí que te reconozco! —mintió Gray —sólo que estás…estás…

—¿Más guapa? ¿Verdad? —se alegró Juvia.

—"Cómo le diga lo contrario será capaz de entristecerse" ¡Sí, eso mismo! —volvió a mentir el pelinegro.

—¡Ooooh! ¡Gray-samaaaa! —se alegró Juvia. —"¡Todo lo que dice el libro funciona! _'El maquillaje es un gran embellecedor_ _¡Cuánto más, mejor!'_ Bendito y sabio libro" ¿Pasamos?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Tú primero! — ofreció caballerosamente Gray quien detrás de ella aprovechó para llevarse las manos a la cara con frustración. —"¿Qué diantres se ha hecho? Ella estaba perfecta sin maquillaje"

Nada más entrar en el restaurante se dirigieron hacia la mesa que les indicó el maître.

—Enseguida vendré a preguntarles que desean— avisó el maître.

—Ooooh ¡vaya, vaya! — exclamó entusiasmado Gray mientras se sentaba a la mesa —¡No está nada mal el restaurante! Tiene buena ambientación y un gran ventanal ¿Qué te parece Juvia? —le sonrió para darse cuenta de que Juvia estaba temblando nerviosa a la vez que miraba a su alrededor— Juvia ¿Estás bien?

—¿AH? ¡Sí tranquilo! ¡E-estoy bien! —mintió Juvia—Sólo es que estoy muy emocionada de haber quedado contigo…¡Ya sabes!

No hacía falta que lo jurase. Estaba exprimiendo su carta como si quisiera hacer un zumo de letras de ella. Aparte, sudaba tanto que se le iba corriendo el maquillaje poco a poco. Gray como quería hacerle sentir bien intentó suavizar un poco la situación.

—Tranquila no tienes nada que temer. Estamos entre amigos ¿No?

¡Huy! ¡Entre amigos! Eso se le clavó como un puñal en el corazón.

—"¡Tranquila, Juvia! Caerá en tus redes tarde o temprano…tarde o temprano…" Eeeeem ¡Sí, exactamente! ¡Por eso no tengo nada que temer! Ya que estoy junto a mi querido y adorado Gray-sama… —finalizó con corazoncitos saliéndole de todos lados.

El pelinegro se limitó a esbozar una suave sonrisa. Realmente esto también podría suponer algo divertido y fuera de lo rutinario para él, además que Juvia era una chica muy agradable a pesar de lo raro que podía llegar a actuar. Cogió la carta que tenía delante y empezó a mirar que es lo que podía escoger.

—Señores… ¿ya habéis elegido lo que deseáis? —inquirió el maître de forma cortés.

—Sí, me gustaría el entrecot con patatas y algo de ensalada. Gracias—contestó el mago de hielo.

—Buena elección, mi señor ¿Y la dama?...

—¡¿Eeeh?! —Juvia salió de su ensimismamiento— ¿Yo?...pues, pues…¡Lo mismo! ¿Por qué no?... —el maître ya estaba a punto de irse cuando Juvia se dio cuenta de su error— ¡Espere!

Recordó inmediatamente el sabio consejo del libro _'A la hora de pedir la comida no has de pedir lo mismo ¡Ni se te ocurra! Muéstrate como una mujer original y con clase'_

—Perdone. Me gustaría 'pot-au-feu' que, si no es molestia, quisiera que no esté muy hecho el pollo, también no estaría mal que la salsa esté a 24º C, el chucrut esté poco troceado, los trozos de zanahorias fritos de antemano con aceite de oliva durante, al menos unos 10 minutos y en cuanto a la cebolla, por favor, retírela. Por lo demás está bien— finalizó Juvia dándole la carta con mucha clase al maître.

—S-sí, señora…

—¡Chist, Juvia! ¿Estás segura? —preguntó el pelinegro con preocupación.

—¡Por favor Gray-sama! ¡Por supuesto que sí! Una no debe andar por este mundo sin haber probado 'pot-au- feu'

Realmente esa actitud le pareció rara y un tanto fuera de lugar. Pues Juvia no era nada snob y se comportaba como tal. El mago de hielo llegó a plantearse si la cita había sido buena idea.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

—¡Maestro!

—¿Si Kana?

—¿Te has enterado?

—¿De qué?

—Gray ha retado a Erza a un duelo.

—¡Bah! Junto con Natsu estos siempre están igual—sonrió Makarov—retándose una y otra y otra vez

—Gray va a luchar contra ella sin su magia.

La cara del maestro se ensombreció enseguida y su boca se abrió por la sorpresa. "¿Este muchacho está loco o qué?"

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos?

El maestro se quedó un rato mirando sin quitar su cara ensombrecida. Estaba claro que como maestro debía parar cualquier locura que llegara a costarle muy caro a cualquiera de su gente pero tratándose de Erza…

—Hmm…tranquila Kana. Como maestro que soy tomaré medidas al respecto…—se dirigió hacia un teléfono cercano—¿Cuál era el número? ¡Ah, cierto! —empezó a marcar—¿Pompas fúnebres: El descanso eterno? Quisiera encargarles una orla.

—¡Ma-maestro! —se escandalizó Kana.

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

—Bueno, Gray-sama—dijo Juvia mientras dejaba su cuchara al lado e intentaba no vomitar lo comido—¿Qué te gustaría contarme?

—¿A ti?...no creo que no lo sepas ya todo sobre mi…

—Por favor, una no se pasa las 24 horas del día espiándote—bebió un poco de vino.

—Ajá…—sonrió nervioso.

—Bueno, ¿Cuántos hijos te gustaría tener?

 _"A los hombres les gustan las mujeres decididas y con las ideas bien claras."_

—¿¡Quééé!? —escupió Gray un poco de carne ante la sorpresa.

—Juvia quiere como unos cinco…¡O los que quieras tener tú Gray-sama!

—¡E-espera, Juvia!

—¿Qué? Ah sí, es demasiado pronto ¿verdad? —se llevó la mano a la barbilla—Primero debería ser la boda…

El mago de hielo se iba poniendo nervioso por momentos. La gente que tenía alrededor empezaba a cuchichear de forma divertida hacia la situación que estaba viviendo con gran vergüenza "Es ridículo ¿Por qué diantres está haciendo todo esto? No tuve que haberle ofrecido venir ¡Maldición! Ahora no para de avergonzarme delante de tanta gente" pensó molesto Gray.

—Juvia ¡ya para por favor! —dijo molesto Gray—¡no hace falta que hagas todo esto!

—…Lo siento…—se disculpó Juvia.

—No, tranquila —suspiró Gray— ¿Sabes qué? Me voy. Toma el dinero de mi parte.

—Gray-sama…

Cuando ya se estaba levantando Gray de su asiento, dos personas con gabardina, sombrero y gafas que se sentaban en una mesa contigua a la suya se hicieron una señal.

—¡Quieto todo el mundo! —gritó el más grande de los dos mientras disparaba al techo provocando el chillido de la gente .

—¡Cómo alguien se mueva le vamos a volar el melón! —exclamó el otro en tono macarra.

—¡Escúchenme bien! Esto es un atraco ¿Entendido? Más vale que nos deis 100.000.000 jewels… —agarró a Juvia—O, si no, algo le pasará a esta señorita y no queremos que nadie muera ¿Verdad?

El ambiente de la sala se volvió muy tenso. La gente empezó a mirarse preocupada entre sí y el maître que estaba presente en ese lugar le dijo nervioso:

—¡Es imposible! No tenemos tanto dinero…

—¿Qué no?...es una pena…¡Celeste! —Se dirigió hacia su compañero—¡Llevémonos a la chica hacia la furgoneta! Será muy buena pieza para la trata de blancas!

—¡Sí, Ébano! ¡Aaah!

En ese preciso instante, antes de que Ébano le pasase a Juvia, fue atacado por Gray

—Suéltala…o te volveré a atacar—amenazó Gray.

—¿Huh? ¿De verdad que te crees rival para nosotros?

Se miraron desafiantes hasta que Gray, esbozando una sonrisa con gran confianza, lanzó otro ataque.

—¡Ice Maker lance!

Desgraciadamente los dos atracadores lo esquivaron con gran soltura y "Ébano" aprovechó para pasarle a Juvia a "Celeste".

—¡Gray-sama!

—¡Maldición, Juvia! Ice Mak…`¡aaarrrg!

Gray recibió una poderosa patada por parte de "Ébano" que hizo que saliese despedido hasta colisionar contra una mesa.

—¡Adiós! —río "Ébano" mientras salió rápidamente por la puerta hacia una camioneta en la que un tercer compañero les esperaba.

Recuperándose rápidamente del choque el pelinegro se levantó del suelo y con gran rapidez empezó a correr detrás del coche.

—¡Juvia!

—¡Gray-sama!

—¿Cómo es qué se ha recuperado tan rápido de mi ataque? —musitó nervioso "Ébano" — ¡Acelera "Enano" acelera!

—¡Oye tú! ¿¡Quieres pelea!?

—¡No es el momento chicos! —se quejó "Celeste" —¡ tenemos que continuar!

La camioneta empezó a acelerar y Gray en vez desanimarse por ello corrió más rápido que antes.

—¡Aaaaaah! —gritó Gray como si eso le ayudase a correr más.

—¡Aaaaah! —chillaron asustados los secuestradores por la cara amenazante de Gray quien saltó y se agarró a la mano de Juvia

—¡Gray no hagas esto! ¡Te matarás! ¡Suéltame!

—¿¡Estás boba Juvia!? ¡Tu mano es lo último que quiero soltar!

—¿Cómo? —se sorprendió Juvia.

—¡Déjalo, es imposible! —se acercó "Ébano" a Juvia por detrás—Esta bella dama tiene razón. No derroches más tus energías o te matarás ¡Gejee-! —se tapó la boca ante este error.

— "Gejee…¿Acaba de decir 'gejee'?" ¿Gajeel-kun?

—¿S-sí?...

Acto seguido y, con gran agilidad, saltó hasta donde estaba el dragon slayer de metal y le dio un gran coscorrón para luego dirigirse hacia el sitio del conductor y del copiloto.

—Hola Lily y Levy

—¿Ho-hola? —saludó nervioso Lily mientras Levy se limitaba a saludarle nerviosa.—¡AUUUCH! —se quejaron doloridos ante el golpe en cadena que les dio.

—¡Esto tiene una explicación Gray-sama!

Gray se dirigió hacia ella y le cogió de la muñeca con gran enfado. Sin duda Juvia se había pasado de la raya.

—¡Tonta! ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? ¡Realmente me había llegado a preocupar por ti! ¡Pensé que te iba a perder!

—Gray…

Nada más decir eso, Gray le soltó de la muñeca con enfado, se bajó de la camioneta cabreado y se largó con paso firme. En vez de reflexionar sobre lo que le hizo a Gray, Juvia no pudo evitar recordar las cosa bonitas que le dijo en vez de las malas "¿¡Estás boba Juvia!? ¡Tu mano es lo último que quiero soltar!" "¡Pensé que te iba a perder!"

—Juvia…¿Estás bien?

—Gajeel…¡Creo que lo tengo en el bote! —exclamó emocionada Juvia mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado un poco este capítulo y que les haya sacado, aunque sea, una pequeña sonrisa :D (y también espero sus reviews ;) )_

 _Aclaración: No sé como será en sus países pero "estar en el bote" en España quiere decir que esa persona está por ti._

 _Aclaración 2: No odio en lo absoluto el Gruvia (lo aclaro porque releyéndolo parece que sí XD)_

 _Por último quería deciros que he cambiado un poco la forma de la estructura a una que me ha resultado un tanto más dinámica y fácil a la hora de escribir. (Puede que haya mejorado, puede que siga igual y Mashima-sama no lo quiera, empeorado .''')_

 _Agradecimientos a:_

 _Dantesco y lady-werempire ^^_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	4. El caballero de la lanza princesa

**_" cursiva"=Sueños o recuerdos_**

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO= cambio de escena_**

 ** _Nota: Aviso que puede ser un poco irreales los precios puestos en jewels._**

* * *

Hoy sin duda alguna sería un día glorioso para Juvia ya que por fin había conseguido el amor de Gray (o al menos eso pensaba ella). Para manifestar su triunfo, se puso uno de sus mejores vestidos y salió de su cuarto con andares de diva "Tiembla, Erza, tiembla porque tu derrota ha llegado".

-Buenos días Juvia –saludó una voz conocida

-Hola, Erza –respondió al saludo Juvia con felicidad y un poco altanería.

\- Se te ve muy contenta recién empezada por la mañana ¿Te ha pasado algo bueno?

-"Tu cercana derrota" Juvia ha tenido una cita con su amado Gray-sama.

-¡Oh qué bien! Me alegro por ti Juvia –sonrió Erza.

"Si seguro, si realmente te mueres de envidia" pensó Juvia mientras se iba sin dar las gracias ni nada.

-¡Ju- juvia! –exclamó sorprendida Erza. –esta chica…-murmuró con cierta desaprobación.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Tras el cabreo de ayer Gray se dirigió con el ceño fruncido a una tienda de armas. No se podía creer que una cena de amigos se hubiese convertido en una parodia de un secuestro de la cual aún Gray se arrepentía de no haberse dado cuenta de su montaje desde un primer momento. Le daba tanta rabia, pero, tanta, tanta rabia...que tenía ganas de gritar "Tranquilo, Gray. No pasa nada. Todo está bien" tomó el aire varias veces y entra en la tienda que tenía delante.

Esta tienda era bastante grande y tenía muchas lanzas de distintas envergaduras y, seguramente, de distinta calidades. Como no era muy experto en cuanto a lanzas se refiere se dirigió hacia el tendero de aspecto muy pintoresco.

-Hola, buenos días señor. ¿Sería tan amable de decirme el precio de...? –señaló la lanza que tenía más cercana.

-Oooh no –se lamentó el tendero. – Lo lamento mucho. Está reservado.

-¿Eh? Bueno entonces ¿esta?... –señaló otro.

-¡Muy bien señor! –sonrió el tendero. –Sólo serán 600.000 jewels. Es de las más baratas.

La cara de Gray languideció. ¿¡Tanto dinero!? ¿¡Y de las más baratas!?

-Eeeh –mirando a la sección de "rebajas" –Hmmm ¿Y esa azulada de allí?

-¡Oooooh! ¡Esa! … 2.000.000 de jewels ¡Una ganga!

-¿U-una ganga?

-¡Sí! Ya que antes costaba 6.000.000 de jewels –guiñándole un ojo –aprovéchate. Es una oferta especial.

A partir de eso Gray empezó a llorar sangre ¿Acaso no había captado el señor el por qué miró a las rebajas?

-¿En serio que no tiene una lanza más barata? –pidió desesperado.

-…hmm ¡Sí! ¡tengo una! –exclamó triunfante.

Con rapidez y una sonrisa cogió una lanza de la nada. Esta era rosa, con corazones, unicornios, haditas y mini arcoiris. El pobre de Gray torció el gesto "¿Quién puñetas compraría esto para equiparse?"

-¡Cuidado, no es una lanza cualquiera señor! ¡Esta increíble lanza de 90.000 jewels posee tres botones! El primero suelta fuego, el segundo hielo y el tercero…¡Encoge la lanza irreversiblemente! –anunció el tendero mientras la movía de un lado para otro.

-¿La encoge?

-¡Sí! ¡Es un defecto de fabricación que también produce que no se puedan tocar los otros botones! ¿Y bien? ¿Se la quiere llevar?

El peli-negro empezó a debatirse "¿Me la llevo o no me la llevo?..." pensó con gran indecisión "Si no me la llevo…no podré hacer nada contra ella…" [Se imagina a Erza menospreciándole por no haber asumido el duelo].

-Me la llevo –dijo Gray con notable vergüenza y poniendo el dinero sobre el mostrador.

-Muy bien, señor.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Gray de vuelta al gremio estaba ocultando con gran esmero la lanza de cualquier mirada burlona. No quería correr el riesgo de que le llamasen cursi o que le dieran el extraño mote de "El caballero de la lanza princesa", así que la estaba ocultando con una tela todo lo mejor que podía. No obstante, maldita fue su suerte, que no fue capaz de pasar desapercibido pues un chico de pelo rosado le asaltó.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Gray?

-¡Na- nada de nada!

-¿De veras? –se extrañó Natsu- Entonces ¿Qué es esa cosa rosa qué asoma? –señaló al final de la lanza que estaba descubierta.

¡No! ¡Maldición! ¡Se estaba escurriendo la tela! Rápidamente el pelinegro tapó la lanza por ese lugar, pero, de tan nervioso que estaba, se le acabó resbalando de las manos cayendo al suelo.

-Mmprftt…¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! ¿Qué tipo de lanza es esa? ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

-¡CÁLLATE!

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡Una lanza con corazoncitos, hadas y arco-iris! ¡Es buenísimoooo! ¡Eres la bomba! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES! –gritó avergonzado y cabreado al ver como Natsu se retorcía de risa.

Natsu se calmó un poco y se secó las lagrimillas de los ojos. Divertido cogió la lanza y empezó a investigarla.

-¡Vaaaya! ¡Hasta tiene botones! –Natsu esbozó una sonrisa pícara, se le había ocurrido algo desagradable seguro. -¡Hola soy Gray-chan! Soy una justiciera que lucha por la paz y la justicia ¡Luchemos juntos para derrotar a los malvados! ¿Vale? –se burló Natsu poniendo actitud de heroína.

-Natsu…-murmuró irritado Gray.

-¡Primero te purificaré con el hielo! –pulsó dicho botón el dragonslayer.

-Para…

-¡Ahora derretiré tu corazón con el fuego! –salieron llamas de esta.

-¡Natsu, para ya!

\- Y ahora ¡Lanza, destruye al malvado!

-Nooooooooooooooooooooo

Gray se abalanzó contra Natsu para impedir que pulsara el botón que encogía la lanza. Demasiado tarde. El daño ya estaba hecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué se ha encogido? –se extrañó Natsu mientras tocaba los botones ya inservibles. –oye tú…esto se ha roto…

-¡PUES CLARO QUE ESTÁ ROTO, MALDITA LAGARTIJA! ¡Y NO VA A SER LO ÚNICO ROTO AQUÍ, TE LO PROMETO! –gritó demasiado molesto por la faena a la vez que le zarandeaba.

Tras un buen rato de estar zarandeando a Natsu, se calmó. Debía relajarse ¡Si en realidad no pasaba nada! Simplemente tenía que dirigirse a la tienda y devolverla ¡ya está!…No, por desgracia, eso tampoco solucionaba nada. Estaba totalmente sin dinero y lo poco que le devolviese no le serviría para conseguir otra lanza…¿O quizás sí? Suspirando, cogió la lanza y partió en busca de suerte. Tal vez conseguiría una nueva.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Erza iba y venía de un lado para otro descargando lanzazos hacia algunos peleles parecidos a Gray. Con cada golpe que daba, más agresivos, rápidos y precisos se volvían los golpes. Y más era el miedo de los que la observaban.

-Más vale que me contenga en la batalla –dijo satisfecha a la par que giraba su cuello para desentumecerlo –sería capaz de matarle.

-Erza ¿Podemos hablar contigo? –preguntó Lucy quien se estaba aproximando con Levy

-Desde luego que sí Lucy –respondió secándose el sudor. -¿Qué queréis?

-Levy me ha contado que vas a tener un duelo contra Gray…¿no?

-Exactamente.

-Vale…nos gustaría decirte que no lo hagas.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque vas a ser capaz de matarle, Erza. –respondió preocupada Lucy.

-Te prometo que no lo haré.

-Suspende el duelo, por favor –pidió Levy.

-No ¿Por qué? Él me retó. –respondió seriamente

-Te lo pedimos porque Gray no sabía lo que decía.

-¿Y eso?

-Estaba borracho –contestó Levy un poco nerviosa.

Ahí se hizo un breve silencio el cual Lucy y Levy aprovecharon para mirarse mutuamente con la esperanza de que Erza se diese cuenta de que lo mejor era suspender el duelo. Para su desgracia eso no iba a suceder

-¿Estaba borracho?

-Sí –asintieron las dos.

-¿¡A esas horas de la mañana!?

Asustadas vieron como se le hinchó la vena del cuello y como su cara tomó una expresión muy seria. Queriendo salvar la situación Lucy tomó la palabra:

-¡Pero él no estaba borracho porque él quisiese!

-¿En serio? –inquirió la peli-roja sin inmutar su expresión.

-¡Sí! ¡Estaba borracho por culpa de una apuesta!

-... ¿¡Qué clase de hombre de bien apuesta y se emborracha por las mañanas!? –se enojó aún más Erza.

-¡IIIIIH! –chillaron asustadas Lucy y Levy a la vez que se sujetaban de las manos.

-¡Ahora Gray se va a ganar un recordatorio de porque no debe apostar ni emborracharse tan pronto! –sentenció a la vez que hacía crujir sus dedos.

Tras esta sentencia, volvió manos a la obra mientras Levy y Lucy se miraban ¡La que habían armado!

* * *

 _Me gustaría agradecerle de nuevo a lady-werempire por haber comentado. No te puedes imaginar cuanto te lo agradezco a pesar de que no sea bueno el fic. Gracias, muchísimas gracias ^^_

 _Además me quiero disculpar por si a alguien le parece basura este fic. Yo intento mejorar todo lo que puedo en este mundillo pues me gusta escribir (aunque parezca increíble). Así que, al menos, espero vuestra comprensión en ese aspecto._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
